Punto de vista de un panadero: Juegos del Hambre
by Sammy Cerff
Summary: TRADUCCION- Los Juegos del Hambre desde el POV de Peeta Mellark.
1. Capítulo 1

**El Punto de vista de un panadero: Los Juegos del Hambre**

Los Juegos del Hambre desde el punto de vista de Peeta— Ninguno de los personajes o acontecimientos me pertenecen, son de Suzanne Collins, la interpretación de la acciones y pensamientos de Peeta son propiedad de BRIGHTSIDEash. Solo me adjudico la traducción ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Me despierto a la misma hora en la que lo hago todos los días, ya vestido bajo a la panadería con mi padre; mi madre y mis hermanos aún están dormidos, como siempre, los dejamos dormir el día de la Cosecha. Las palabras resuenan en mi cabeza mientras llevo un gran saco de harina sobre mi hombro que está cerca de la puerta, llevándolo al otro lado del almacén. Repito el proceso con los otros dos sacos que han sido entregados; he estado levantándolos casi diariamente desde hace años y el trabajo se ha vuelto bastante fácil. Al inicio me llevaba media hora ya que a menudo tenía que arrastrarlos a través de la habitación, con mis hermanos observando y riéndose de mis débiles intentos de levantar los sacos. El recuerdo me hizo reír y mi padre me miró con curiosidad.

No tuve que explicárselo porque fue entonces cuando hubo un ligero golpe en la puerta trasera, ambos sabíamos exactamente quién era. Gale. Había una gota en la boca de mi estómago teñida con un poco de celos. Él estaría de camino al bosque a esta hora, y ella lo esperaría allí. Traté de desviar mi atención, tomando la manga pastelera, exprimí el primer color sobre el grupo de pastelillos. Me perdí en la decoración y ni siquiera noté la conversación entre mi padre y Gale, ni siquiera cuando él se fue. Sólo después de dejar todo lo que había usado para admirar mi trabajo, me di cuenta de que había creado una docena de plantas Katniss en forma de cupcake.

Apreté la mandíbula y recogí todos los instrumentos de decoración que usé con los miembros rígidos, llevándolos al lavadero y dejándolos en el agua tibia.

"Peeta… ¡Peeta!" Las manos de mi padre se cerraron sobre las mías, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Parpadeé y lo miré con lo que esperaba fuera un expresión en blanco.

"Disculpa, ¿qué? ¿Dijiste algo?"  
>"Dije que te calmes. Estás mojándolo todo" tenía una expresión desconcertada antes de sonreír con una expresión de aparente conocimiento. "Bonito decorado, por cierto, como siempre."<p>

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que tuviésemos que despertar al resto de la familia, después tuve que tomar un baño. Siempre teníamos que vernos lo mejor posible el día de la Cosecha, queriéndole dar al Capitolio un buen show. Me pongo una camiseta que era de uno de mis hermanos y que me la dio cuando ya le quedó pequeña. No vivíamos en la Veta, pero aún así no éramos ricos.

Caminar hacia la plaza se siente como ir hacia el matadero— no hay sonrisas ni expresiones de felicidad. Algunos quizá estén agradecidos por el día libre, pero la mayoría están preocupados. Consideran la posibilidad de que su hijo, hermano, hermana o su propio nombre podría ser sacado de uno de esos grandes cuencos con los dedos con perfecta manicura de Effie. Todos tienen que firmar a medida que llegan a la Plaza, de forma que los Agentes de Paz comprueben quiénes no han aparecido. Todos los posibles a ser elegidos como tributos son separados por edades, parados solemnemente y mirando al escenario en espera; todos lo que no son elegibles se alinearon alrededor del perímetro. Era de conocimiento común que los que no tenían más miembros de familia, a menudo apostaban sobre los tributos que serían elegidos.

El reloj marca las dos y todos aquellos murmullos y pequeñas conversaciones que se mantenían mientras esperábamos, cesaron de repente cuando el alcalde tomó su lugar en el podio. Una vez más oímos la misma historia de cada año, sobre el comienzo de Panem y los acontecimientos que provocaron Los Juegos del Hambre. Me desconecto a los largo del discurso que había dejado de oír hacía años, pensando en la decoración de los pasteles de celebración después de la Cosecha. De pronto, nuestro único vencedor con vida se tropieza en el escenario con lo que probablemente era una sarta de insultos saliendo de su boca, sin embargo ninguno de nosotros sabía lo que en realidad estaba diciendo. Todo el evento está siendo filmado para el Capitolio y el alcalde luce afectado.

Tratando de controlar la situación Effie Trinket se acerca al podio con su habitual alegría fuera de lugar. No presto atención a nada de lo que dice hasta que empieza a revolver la primera copa de nombres, donde todas las mujeres elegibles tienen uno o más papeles con su nombre escrito en él. No puedo dejar de pensar en un nombre en ese cuenco; uno que, tenía la fuerte sensación, estaba ahí múltiples veces, ya que Katniss Everdeeen había estado cuidando a su familia por años. Desde que su padre murió tomó el papel de la cabeza de la familia Everdeen y era bien conocida en el Distrito 12 por su fuerza de voluntad, su cabeza dura y su negativa a mostrar sus emociones al resto de nosotros. Recé para que su nombre no saliera de ese cuenco porque este año sería, definitivamente, el año en el que me armaría de valor y, finalmente, hablaría con ella.

"¡Primrose Everdeen!" Nos es ella. No es ella. Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, pero no dura mucho.

"¡Prim! ¡Prim!" Su nombre hace eco en toda la plaza y nosotros nos movemos a un lado para que ella pueda correr hacia su hermana. Todo el Distrito 12 y, probablemente, el Capitolio tenían los ojos en Katniss mientras ella tomaba a su hermana menor y la protegía, asegurándose de que no pudiera subir al escenario. "¡Me presento voluntaria!" grita ella, "¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!". Nadie está seguro de cómo reaccionar ante la explosión. Mi corazón se hunde y hay un agujero profundo en mi estómago a medida de que me doy cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder. Observo cómo se acerca fríamente al escenario donde Effie Trinket está radiante de alegría, no hay duda de toda la emoción de esta Cosecha. La hermana de Katniss está llamándola a gritos, pero Gale se la lleva con facilidad por encima de sus hombros, me recuerda el levantar saco de harina.

Effie le pregunta el nombre a Katniss y espera el aplauso de la multitud que observa, pero nadie lo hace; todos estamos allí, inmóviles. Lo siguiente que ocurre es ocurre es inesperado no creo que nadie esté seguro de cómo empezó, pero estamos alzando los tres dedos centrales de nuestra mano izquierda hasta nuestros labios y luego la sostenemos hacia el escenario, hacia Katniss. Luego Haymitch se tambalea hacia ella y arrastrando las palabras, vuelve la atención ya sea a la multitud o a las cámaras que están filmando el show completo; cualquiera sea el efecto que haya causado, queda arruinado cuando cae del escenario, inconsciente. No hay mucho tiempo más para reaccionar y ordenar mis pensamientos antes de que esos estúpidos dedos con manicura tomen un segundo papel para leerlo.

"Peeta Mellark." El nombre queda flotando en el aire y me toma un entrar en shock. ¡Ese soy yo! Mi nombre, fue mi nombre el que salió del cuenco. Hay una mano en mi espalda que me empuja sutilmente hacia el escenario. Mis miembros no parecen querer moverse, pero obligo a mis piernas a dar un paso, uno después del otro, hacia el escenario. Trato de drenar toda emoción de mi rostro, pero estoy tan conmocionado que estoy seguro que se muestra un poco en mi cara. Al menos es solo sorpresa y no miedo. Estoy en el escenario, al lado de Effie y ella está preguntando si hay voluntarios, pero solo reina el silencio en la multitud. No había esperado nada distinto; lo que Katniss había hecho por su hermana menor era algo extremo en nuestro distrito, pero era algo que ella haría.

Una vez que el alcalde ha terminado su discurso sobre el Tratado de Traición hacen que nos demos un apretón de manos, y una vez que su cálida mano es envuelta por la mía no puedo evitar estrechársela un poco en lo que espero que transmita tranquilidad. Me mira directamente con sus ojos grises que normalmente están entrecerrados, pero veo un destello de emoción en ellos, quizá miedo o confusión. En ese momento un recuerdo pasa por mi mente: de una joven, enferma niña, llorando detrás de un cerdo; de un pan quemado siendo lanzado por el aire.

El himno me trae de vuelta a la realidad y me doy cuenta de que he estado sosteniendo su mano demasiado tiempo, la suelto rápidamente como si he hubiese quemado. Tan pronto el himno termina, unos Agentes de Paz nos rodean, mientras nos escoltan al Edificio de Justicia.

Era hora de despedirnos.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! He vuelto ;) Y ahora como traductora de este genial fic de este asombroooooso fandom: THE HUNGER GAMES. Sí, esta saga es asombrosa, es delirante... ufff, el idioma no me alcanza para describir su magnificencia. Sólo les recomiendo algo: Léanla. ¿Por qué? Este no es un libro romántico (oh, no, no, no... no puede ser comparado con Twilight porque los temas son completamente distintos), este es sobre la lucha contra la injusticia, la guerra y el amor... El amor por una hermana, por tu amigo, por tu compañero... Y sí, también tiene algo de romance que nos hará derretirnos de amor.<p>

Si se preguntan por qué no he actualizado "TIPY", hace un mes acabé mis estudios de inglés y he estado preparándome para dar mi FCE, sé que algunas me querrán matar, en serio lo siento. Trataré de colgar el nuevo capi pronto, como ya saben, no falta mucho para que finalice.

Creo que eso es todo por ahora ;)

¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! Y que la suerte esté siempre a su favor.

-Sammy


	2. Capítulo 2

**El Punto de vista de un panadero: Los Juegos del Hambre**

Los Juegos del Hambre desde el punto de vista de Peeta— Ninguno de los personajes o acontecimientos me pertenecen, son de Suzanne Collins, la interpretación de la acciones y pensamientos de Peeta son propiedad de BRIGHTSIDEash. Solo me adjudico la traducción ;)

**Capítulo 2**

Gareth y Lukail están parados frente a mí, tan incómodos como yo me siento, ambos tratan de no mostrar lo que sienten y parece que se devanan los sesos buscando algo qué decir. Finalmente digo lo primero que pasa por mi mente:

"Uno de ustedes va a tener que volver a levantarse temprano para ayudar a papá. Él ya no puede levantar esos sacos muy bien". Ambos asienten al unísono, luciendo aún solemnes.

"Lo haremos. No te preocupes". Gareth sonríe levemente, con tristeza en los ojos.

"Sólo… Cuídate allá afuera" Termina Lukail. Se forma un nudo en mi garganta pero me rehúso a llorar, incluso cuando mis dos hermanos se acercan y me envuelven en un abrazo de tres hombres. Deben saber que ya no volveré, ya que no mencionan nada sobre regresar a caso ni ninguna frase alentadora. Sólo que me cuide. No parece que haya pasado un minuto, pero el agente de paz está en la puerta, diciendo que el tiempo ha terminado. Ambos se van en silencio y yo me siento, tratando de calmarme, ya que no quiero ser catalogado como el chico blandengue que es presa fácil. Mi madre es la siguiente en visitarme, con su dura expresión y sus ojos sin lágrimas. Hay un momento incómodo en el que estamos parados uno frente al otro, mirándonos; no sé si debería abrazarla o no— sólo no tengo el impulso de hacerlo.

"Tal vez el distrito 12 finalmente tenga un ganador". Miro sorprendido a mi madre, preguntándome si en verdad ella tiene fe en mí. Pero, por supuesto, no la tiene, no puede tenerla. Ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de lo que está diciendo— No voy a ganar los Juegos del Hambre para nuestro distrito, pero tenemos a un fuerte tributo que quizá lo haga. "Ella es una sobreviviente" finaliza mi madre, como para confirmar lo que pensaba. No digo nada, porque ¿qué puedo decir? Aprieto los labios con fuerza, porque si los abro para decir algo, seguro lloraré, y si hay alguien que no quiero que me vea llorar, es mi propia madre.

Mi madre no se molesta a que los Agentes de Paz la vengan a recoger, sólo dice un brusco "adiós" y cuando no respondo, se voltea y se va. Solo en la habitación, permito que un pequeño gemido de dolor escape de mis labios, hay lágrimas formándose en mis ojos antes de que las remueva, me obligo a mantenerme erguido y a no llorar. Pero todo se arruina cuando mi padre entra con los labios temblorosos y sus ojos brillosos. Ese es el momento en el que pierdo mi valentía y las lágrimas llenan mis ojos. Mi padre y yo damos un paso al frente y nos abrazamos.

"Cuídate, hijo" dice temblando, yo no sé cómo responder.

"¿Qué voy a hacer, papá?" murmuro en su hombro, se separa de mí para que pueda mirarme directamente a los ojos, con expresión seria.

"Haces lo que tengas que hacer, ¿está bien?". Nos miramos con expresión de comprensión, sin duda pensamos en lo mismo. Protégela si puedes.

Creo que mi padre sabe que no seré capaz de ver a Katniss perecer en la Arena, que haré lo que tenga que hacer para mantenerla a salvo, para ayudarla a ganar. De repente el Agente de paz entra a la habitación alejando a mi padre de mí. Llora y dice que me ama, yo sólo lloro. Por el corto momento en el que estoy solo, me refriego los ojos con fuerza en la camiseta de mi hermano. No hay mucho que pueda hacer para ocultar el hecho de que he estado llorando.

Vamos en un auto a la estación del tren, que está repleto de reporteros que empujan sus cámaras en nuestra dirección a medida que nos abrimos paso hacia el tren. Decido mantener mi mirada lejos de las pantallas de televisión en las paredes, no deseando ver mi cara. Lo que sí hago es echar un vistazo a Katniss y a su mirada inexpresiva, me divierte ver que luce aburrida por las cámaras. Hacen que nos detengamos en la puerta del tren para que las cámaras obtengan todo el material que necesitan para los que observan desde el Capitolio. Después de lo que parece una eternidad, se nos permite entrar a la privacidad del tren, lejos de las cámaras indiscretas.

La velocidad del tren me toma por sorpresa y me tambaleo un poco, así que me tengo que agarrar de una mesa que está cerca para sostenerme. Haymitch me muestra mi habitación, pero nuestro encuentro es breve, ya que murmura que volverá a su habitación para tomar una siesta. La habitación me asombra, e incluso hay un baño a mi disposición con agua fría y caliente. Me quito la ropa que llevo puesta y entro a la ducha. No es nada que haya experimentado antes, se siente maravilloso y me quedo bajo el agua caliente hasta que suena un golpe en la puerta de mi habitación, indicando que la cena está lista.

Busco en los cajones que están llenos de fina y limpia ropa. Escojo una camiseta azul oscuro y unos pantalones negros, luego camino hacia el comedor. Me siento y espero para que los otros se me unan, mientras mis dedos tamborilean en la mesa de madera. Después de un rato la puerta se abre, dando paso a Effie, que se pregunta por la ausencia Haymitch y estoy seguro que sus hombros ceden, por el alivio, cuando le digo que está tomando una siesta.

Luego Katniss también se sienta en la mesa, con sus mejillas color rosa y la piel impecable por su reciente baño. Se ve aún mejor sin los restos del bosque en su piel, y su cabello se mantiene en la trenza que vemos a menudo en su cabeza. Ella y Effie no se han terminado de acomodar en su asiento cuando la comida empieza a ser traída. Hay mucho de todo, y no puedo evitar tomar lo que está a mi alcance.

"Al menos ustedes dos tienen modales" nos dice Effie, luego continúa hablando sobre la falta de educación de los tributos del año pasado. Trato de recordarlos, pero sólo me acuerdo de que eran de la Veta y no duraron mucho en la Arena. Sabía que el comentario había irritado a Katniss, tuve que contener mi risa cuando ella continúa su cena con los dedos. Cuando finalmente la cena ha terminado, me siento enfermo, sabiendo que la tentación había sido demasiada para mi estómago. La comida es más rica a la que estoy acostumbrado y parece que mi sistema tiene problemas al digerir lo que he consumido.

Effie nos guía a otro compartimiento, luego nos hace sentarnos y vemos la recapitulación de las Cosechas de todo Panem. Todo el rodaje es televisado durante todo el día, para que los que estén sentados frente a la televisión en el Capitolio puedan sentir que lo ven en vivo. Pero ellos no tienen la menor idea, ellos no forman parte de la cosecha porque no tienen idea de la atmósfera. No podrían comprenderlo a menos que estuvieran allí ellos mismos. Katniss y yo estamos sentados en silencio mientras veíamos las cosechas en los distritos, sólo los primeros distritos tuvieron personas que se presentaron como voluntarios y grabé cada rostro en mi memoria. Presiono los dedos contra mis labios cuando aparece el distrito 11, y una pequeña niña de 12 años es sorteada. Sin embargo, no hay una Katniss que tome su lugar, y el distrito guarda silencio cuando preguntan por voluntarios. Luego llega el distrito 12 a la pantalla, hay mucha emoción por lo que hizo Katniss, confusión sobre el significado del silencio de la multitud y diversión por lo que hace Haymitch, borracho.

Effie se queja acerca de Haymitch y su presentación, lo que hace que me ría de repente. Encuentro a esta mujer sumamente extraña, con su preocupación porque todo el mundo esté presentable. Sin nunguna preocupación por las vidas que se perderán.

"Estaba borracho" digo, mientras me encojo de hombros. "Se emborracha todos los años".

"Todos los días" agrega Katniss, con una pequeña sonrisa escapando de sus labios.

"Sí" dice Effie, quien de repente suena enojada. "Qué raro que les parezca tan divertido a los dos. Ya saben que su mentor es su contacto con el mundo exterior en estos juegos. El que los aconsejará, les conseguirá patrocinadores y organizará la entrega de cualquier regalo ¡Haymitch puede suponer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte!". Y como si hubiese sido invocado, Haymitch entra tropezando al compartimiento, diciendo algo sobre la cena. De repente, vomita sobre la alfombra, y luego cae en el desastre que creó.

"¡Sigan riéndose!" exclama Effie mientras huye de la habitación, evitando el charco de vómito.


	3. Capítulo 3

**El Punto de vista de un panadero: Los Juegos del Hambre**

Los Juegos del Hambre desde el punto de vista de Peeta— Ninguno de los personajes o acontecimientos me pertenecen, son de Suzanne Collins, la interpretación de la acciones y pensamientos de Peeta son propiedad de BRIGHTSIDEash. Solo me adjudico la traducción ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Sólo puedo quedarme parado y observar cómo Haymitch trata de levantarse por su cuenta, cayéndose otra vez en su vómito. Las palabras de Effie retumban en mi cabeza y, lentamente, de doy cuenta de que lo que dice es verdad, no tenemos muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir sin la ayuda de Haymitch. Echo un vistazo a Katniss, quien parece haber sacado la misma conclusión que yo, e intercambiamos una mirada. Ignoro el aleteo de mariposas en mi estómago, hay cosas más importantes de hacer, que sumergirme en una mirada.

Ambos avanzamos y ayudamos a Haymitch a levantarse sobre sus pies, no es capaz de mantenerse en pie por sí mismo, así que es mucho más pesado que un saco de harina. Está diciendo algo que no me molesto en oír, se limpia la mano en su nariz y esparce vómito en su cara. Necesito toda mi fuerza de voluntad para mantener mi comida dentro.

"Vamos a llevarte a tu cuarto" le digo, apretando los dientes "para limpiarte un poco". No creo que me esté oyendo, está perdido en el sopor de su borrachera. Katniss y yo lo llevamos a rastras a su habitación, lo metemos en la bañera y abrimos el grifo. El agua corre y él ni siquiera se da cuenta. Me echo un vistazo a Katniss de reojo y veo lo incómoda que está.

"No pasa nada. Yo me encargo desde aquí" le dije para tranquilizarla, ignorando la obvia mirada de alivio en su rostro.

"Está bien, puedo enviar a una de las personas del Capitolio para que te ayude" ofrece, sé que sólo intenta ayudar de alguna forma, pero niego con la cabeza.

"No. No las quiero." Por alguna razón, decido, que sería una intromisión traerlos para que laven a Haymitch. Quizá él pueda ser una desastre alcohólico, pero es de nuestro distrito. Katniss asiente y me deja con la divertida tarea de quitarle la ropa, la cual arrojo a una esquina para que la laven. Lo refriego lo mejor que puedo sin acercármele demasiado, ya que es lo máximo que mi estómago puede soportar. Lo dejo en ropa interior ya que no parece que esté afectada por el revuelco de su estómago. Aunque ahora está empapada.

"Vamos, Haymitch, mueve tu trasero." Gruño mientras lo sostengo y me las arreglo para sacarlo de la bañera, para llevarlo de vuelta al pequeño dormitorio. Toma un buen rato, pero consigo arrástralo a través de la habitación y ponerlo en su cama. Masculla algo entre dientes pero pronto se queda dormido y los murmullos son reemplazados por ronquidos. En vez de acomodarlo en el centro, acomodo su cabeza en el borde de la cama, asegurándome así de que no empiece a vomitar sobre él mismo.

Me siento agotado después de que salgo de su habitación, arrastrando los pies a través del tren hacia mi cuarto. No puedo evitar detenerme en la puerta de la habitación de Katniss, mi mano se eleva para tocar la puerta, pero no lo hace. En vez de eso, suspiro y bajo la mano. Susurro un "buenas noches" a la madera antes de continuar. Me derrumbo en la cama tras quitarme la ropa interior y sin siquiera molestarme en cubrirme con las sábanas. Pongo mis manos bajo mi cabeza y entrelazo los dedos mientras miro al techo.

Me pregunto cómo van las cosas en casa, si mi familia está ahí sentada con las ventanas cerradas, observando nuestro pequeño televisor. Hay una pequeña voz al fondo de mi mente que dice que mi madre ha insistido en mantener la panadería abierta, que ellos no podrían perder todo el trabajo hecho en la mañana. No podría culparla completamente ya que necesitan el negocio de la panadería para que los cuatro sigan alimentándose. Sé que Katniss no tiene ninguna duda, su madre y Prim estarán sentadas en su hogar, definitivamente— probablemente Gale también.

Mi mente se desvía en lo que nos espera a Katniss y a mí, encerrados en la arena, forzados a pelear a muerte contra otros veintidós tributos; algunos de ellos han sido entrenados específicamente para este momento. Me pregunto cómo sería si lo improbable ocurriera— si tuviese éxito en estos juegos y me encontrara en el tren de regreso a casa.

Dormir. Necesito dormir y dejar de pensar en los asuntos de mi casa y lo que mi familia podría o no estar haciendo. Acomodo mi almohada para estar más cómodo y cierro los ojos.

Seguramente me quedé dormido porque ahora hay alguien tocando la puerta y una voz llamándome.

"¡Arriba, arriba, arriba! ¡Va a ser un día muy, muy, muy importante!" No se queda o entra a mi cuarto, en vez de ello, sigue con lo suyo. Va a despertar a Katniss, estoy seguro. Gimo bajito y me tapo la cabeza con la almohada para bloquear al mundo y al día que me espera. No quiero un día muy, muy, muy importante. Quiero un día en la panadería, ayudando a mi papá con los pasteles, cargando sacos de harina a través de la habitación. Me doy vuelta para levantarme, pero debo haberme movido mientras dormía porque caigo al suelo. Después de levantarme me pongo los pantalones que usé el día anterior, cojo una camiseta de los cajones. Es una simple camiseta blanca que me pongo al instante, luego paso los dedos por mi cabello, que está hecho un desastre.

Salgo de mi habitación y voy al comedor, Haymitch y Effie ya están ahí; ella luce irritada y Haymitch… con resaca.

"¡Ah! ¡Buen día, chico!" saluda Haymitch en tono brusco, tratando de enfocar los ojos en mí desde el otro lado de la habitación. Effie hace un ademán para que tome asiento y así lo hago. Creo que está algo aliviada de que esté alguien más en la habitación con ellos dos. Tan pronto me siento, alguien me sirve comida y, al instante, tomo los bollos de pan, sosteniéndolos frente a mi cara. No huelen tan frescos como los que hacemos mi papá y yo cada mañana, pero aún así el olor me recuerda a casa. Haymitch está diciendo algo que no es del agrado de Effie, sin embargo no consigo entender lo que es; lo que sea que fuera provoca que Effie murmure algo en voz baja y no puedo evitar sentir pena por ella. Es entonces cuando Katniss entra al comedor.

Como estaba tan distraído con los panecillos, tomo una pausa para beber algo. Hay un aire de cansancio alrededor de ella, pero aún así luce grácil en cada movimiento mientras camina a la mesa, como la cazadora que es. Se sienta frente a mí, apenas repara en mi presencia, como lo ha hecho por tantos años, desde la primera vez que la vi. Noto que mira curiosamente a las bebidas, principalmente a la taza de chocolate caliente— algo que era un eventual lujo en mi hogar para mis hermanos y yo. Probablemente Katniss nunca lo ha probado antes, o ninguna otra persona de La Veta.

"Lo llaman chocolate caliente" digo en voz alta, mientras me pregunto qué más puedo decir. "Está bueno." Cuando termino, cojo mi taza y tomo un sorbo. Cubro mi sonrisa con la taza mientras observo sutilmente a Katniss probar por primera vez el chocolate caliente. Su cejas se levantan por la sorpresa y toma otro trago, y podría jurar que la bebida hizo que sus expresiones se relajaran.

Tomo un poco de la comida, ya que no quiero sentirme tan enfermo como la noche anterior— especialmente porque en unas horas estaré frente al Capitolio. Mientras Katniss devora todo lo que puede, Haymitch le echa a su jugo un líquido de una botella y Effie escoge la cantidad suficiente de cada alimento, remojo un poco de pan en el chocolate. Mi padre nunca tomaba chocolate caliente sin un pan, y es una característica que mis hermanos y yo hemos adoptado, es muy delicioso.

"Entonces, ¿se supone que nos vas a aconsejar?" Le dice Katniss a Haymitch mientras termino las últimas gotas de mi taza, dirijo la mirada hacia Haymitch.

"¿Quieres un consejo? Sigue viva". Responde él con una odiosa risa que me hace apretar los dientes. Miro a Katniss a la vez que ella vuelve su mirada hacia mí, la mirada es breve, luego observamos a Haymitch.

"Muy gracioso" digo en tono leve, tratando de contener mi ira por su estado de embriaguez. Sin embargo, no puedo porque no parece comprender que su estupor hará que nos maten; hará que maten a Katniss. Solo aquel pensamiento es suficiente para que toda mi rabia salga a flote y arremeta contra él. Golpeo el vaso en su mano, provocando que caiga al suelo y el cristal se haga añicos, lo que sea que estuviese bebiendo queda derramado en el piso. "Pero no para nosotros" finalizo, susurrando.

Hay una pequeña pausa, en la cual los tres estamos callados, luego su puño se estrella contra mi cara. Nunca me han dado un puñetazo antes, lo más lejos que he llegado es pelear con mi hermano en la parte trasera de la panadería, y en ocasiones unas luchas en la escuela que suelen ser detenidas rápidamente. La fuerza del puño de Haymitch hace que me caiga de la silla, para mi vergüenza. Hay un ruido sordo en la mesa. Me percato de que Katniss ha clavado su cuchillo, para que Haymitch no coja otro vaso. Él parece como si nos estuviese observando por primera vez desde que salimos como tributos.

"Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿De verdad me han tocado un par de luchadores este año?" pregunta mientras me levanto del suelo y cojo un puñado de hielo para ponerla en mi mandíbula. "No" dice él, haciendo que aleje el hielo de mi cara. "Deja que salga el moratón. La audiencia pensará que te has peleado con otro tributo antes incluso de llegar al estadio".

"Va contra las reglas" frunzo el ceño, considerando ignorarlo y refrescar la marca en mi mandíbula de todos modos, porque duele como diablos.

"Sólo si te pillan. Ese moratón dirá que has luchado y no te han cogido; mucho mejor". Me doy cuenta de que es una buena estrategia y haría que olviden lo de la estación del tren y que había estado llorando. Mientras estoy considerando aquellos, Haymitch le pregunta a Katniss acerca de sus habilidades de lanzamiento. Los dos observamos atentamente a Katniss mientras toma un cuchillo y lo lanza a través de la habitación, la hoja de la cuchilla se queda clavada entre dos paneles. Es impresionante.

"Vengan aquí los dos" nos llama y nos paramos incómodos mientras él da vueltas alrededor nuestro, murmurando algo acerca de los estilistas. "Bueno, haré un trato con ustedes" dice antes de suspirar, capturando nuestra atención. "Si no interfieren con mi bebida prometo estar lo suficientemente sobrio para ayudarlos, siempre que hagan todo lo que les diga". Este es probablemente el mejor trato que podemos sacar de Haymitch, es mucho mejor que hace unos minutos, cuando estaba empeñado en tomar hasta caer en coma. Quién sabe, quizá sea capaz de conseguirnos alguna ayuda en la arena.

"Bien" decido. Katniss empieza a preguntarle cosas de la arena, y lo que se supone que haremos, pero él la corta. En cambio, le habla acerca de los estilistas y nos dice que debemos hacer todo lo que ellos nos pidan, sin ningún argumento.

"No hay peros que valgan, no se resistan" finaliza, mientras deja el compartimiento, junto con su botella.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento la demora, las clases me tienen muy ocupada, pero ya viene una semana de vacaciones ñ.ñ Ahí aprovecho para publicar.<strong>

**-Sammy**


	4. Capítulo 4

**El Punto de vista de un panadero: Los Juegos del Hambre**

Los Juegos del Hambre desde el punto de vista de Peeta— Ninguno de los personajes o acontecimientos me pertenecen, son de Suzanne Collins, la interpretación de la acciones y pensamientos de Peeta son propiedad de BRIGHTSIDEash. Solo me adjudico la traducción ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Todo se oscurece a medida que el tren entra en el túnel, lo que significa que estamos pasando por debajo de las montañas que llevan al Capitolio. Hay luces en el tres, así que no estamos completamente a oscuras. Katniss y yo estamos callados. Justo cuando decido elogiar su lanzamiento de cuchillo, sentimos que el tren se detiene lentamente y unas luces brillantes inundan el compartimiento. Entrecierro los ojos debido al repentino brillo, pero mis pies parecen tener vida propia. Corro hacia la ventana para contemplar la ciudad que solo he visto por televisión, aquella ciudad que siempre luce tan grande y brillante. No de decepciona en absoluto y me sumo en el silencio para contemplar la vista que está ante nosotros.

El Capitolio es hermoso, hay colores por todos lados— en los edificios, en los ciudadanos del Capitolio, en los autos que están por las calles. Veo a las personas que apuntan al tren, obviamente han reconocido que es uno de los trenes de los tributos. Me quedo parado, observando todas aquellas extraños rostros, vestidos con todos los colores— probablemente, algunos de ellos sean las personas que tenemos que impresionar, quienes podrían ser nuestros salvadores en la arena. Katniss retrocede con una obvia expresión de disgusto, pero yo me quedo en la ventana, saludando y sonriendo a las personas del Capitolio. Si podemos conseguir patrocinadores, ella tendrá una mayor posibilidad de salir viva de la arena. Hay una gran cantidad de personas justo donde el tren se detiene, y cuando lo hace, me separo de la ventana.

Katniss me mira, sin duda ha estado observándome todo el tiempo. "¿Quién sabe? Puede que uno de ellos sea rico". Me encojo de hombros, a sabiendas de que examinaría lo que dije y lo ignoraría. Mejor si no percata de que mi principal interés en estos juegos es mantenerla con vida, mantenerla a salvo. Katniss no siente que necesitaría ayuda en el mejor de los casos.

Los siguientes momentos son una confusión, somos acompañados desde el tren hasta uno de los edificios con colores brillantes, Katniss y yo somos separados en distintas habitaciones, donde se supone que conoceremos a nuestros estilistas. En vez de una persona, de pronto, tres personas están hablando a alrededor de mi y estoy tan abrumado que ni siquiera capto sus nombres. Hablan muy rápido y con voces agudas. De repente empiezan a quitarme la ropa y pincharme el cuerpo. Me quedo en ropa interior mientras hablan a mi alrededor, mencionando algo sobre el cabello y el cuerpo y… bueno, de hecho, no sé acerca de los detalles.

"Está bien, quítatela". Muevo la cabeza y trato de averiguar qué es lo que tratan de decir, ¿me hablaban a mí? Pero si solo tengo puesta mi… —Oh Dios. Me miran con expectación y me doy cuenta de que definitivamente, sin duda, no hay forma de salir de esta. Así que dejo caer la ropa interior y, al instante, cubro mi virilidad con mis manos, de aquellos ojos calculadores.

"De acuerdo, está bien, solo necesitamos que te recuestes en la mesa y empezaremos". Uno de ellos me sonríe y señala con la cabeza al área de acero que pensé era una mesa, pero debe ser algo en lo que se supone me debo recostar. Decido que es mejor seguirles la corriente, dejar que hagan todo lo que tienen que hacer.

Eso es hasta que empiezan a desgarrar el pelo de mi cuerpo. Aprieto la mandíbula y trato de no gritar por el dolor mientras que ellos levantan mis brazos, arrancando el pelo de mis axilas. Suspiro de alivio cuando bajan los brazos, pensando que quizá ya hayan terminado, pero se mueven hacia mi pecho. Luego, bajan más, y tengo que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no cubrirme cuando remueven el pelo de esa área. Este equipo de preparación no tiene absolutamente ningún sentido de privacidad, pero recuerdo las palabras de Haymitch en el tren— "Sin peros, no se resistan"— así que no me resisto. Una vez que el vello es removido, frotan una loción con una extraño olor en la piel que ha sido afectada, quema un poco. Después de eso, frotan otra loción en toda mi piel y esta tiene un efecto calmante.

Parece que hubiese pasado una eternidad cuando, finalmente, terminan y dejan que me ponga de pie, anunciando que estoy listo para conocer a mi estilista. Miro al manto que me han dejado, pero tengo el presentimiento de que no hay ningún punto en ponérmela ya que el estilista también querrá pincharme y tocarme en todo tipo de lugares privados. No puedo evitar preguntarme si los otros tributos se sienten tan incómodos como yo, lo que me lleva a preguntarme cómo le estará yendo a Katniss y cuándo vello habrán removido de su cuerpo. Pero tan solo pensar en su cuerpo hace que me sonroje.

Me salvo de avergonzarme a mí mismo cuando una mujer irrumpe en la habitación y camina directamente hacia a mí, con sus ojos recorriendo cada espacio de mi cuerpo, con una mirada apreciativa. Se me acerca lentamente y yo miro al techo, para evitar el calvario de tener a esta mujer criticando mi cuerpo. "Hermoso, simplemente hermoso" murmura ella, haciéndome pensar que está disfrutando esto solo un poquito… demasiado. Toso incómodamente, para que sus ojos miren hacia mi cara, una sonrisa ilumina su rostro.

"¡Peeta Mellark! Hola, soy tu estilista, Portia. Oh, ¡puedes ponerte la bata! Ya está lista toda la parte de la preparación, tan solo falta tu cabello y luego, ponerte el traje".

"¿Cuál es… cuál es mi traje exactamente?" Frunzo el ceño, con todo tipo de cosas pasando por mi cabeza, entre ellas basura y preocupantes ideas. La minería no deja realmente muchas opciones para buenas e impresionantes ideas. Otra razón por la que los anteriores tributos no consiguieron muchos patrocinadores para ayudarlos a salir.

"Bueno, en vez de concentrarnos en la minería, como se hace siempre, solo vamos a enfocarnos en el carbón. Así que dime, Peeta, ¿qué piensas acerca del fuego?" me sonríe en una manera muy sospechosa.

Solo puedo pensar en la línea de fuego en la parte trasera del horno, las llamas que lamen el confinado espacio, el calor casi insoportable cuando abrimos la puerta del horno. Se supone que esta mujer está a cargo de mi vestimenta, entonces ¿por qué rayos me pregunta acerca del fuego?

* * *

><p>El otro sábado pongo el siguiente capítulo *-*<p>

**-Sammy**

**www(punto)facebook(punto)com/sammy(punto)cerff**


	5. Capítulo 5

**El Punto de vista de un panadero: Los Juegos del Hambre**

Los Juegos del Hambre desde el punto de vista de Peeta— Ninguno de los personajes o acontecimientos me pertenecen, son de Suzanne Collins, la interpretación de la acciones y pensamientos de Peeta son propiedad de BRIGHTSIDEash. Solo me adjudico la traducción ;)

Siento la demora, no hay peros que valgan ni excusas baratas, simplemente lo siento :(

**Este capítulo está dedicado a Zaira :) Una gran amiga que siempre me ayuda mucho y es casi es una hermana virtual**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Una capa de fuego. Ese es el plan maestro de Cinna y Portia. Quieren matarnos a Katniss y a mí incluso antes de que empecemos el entrenamiento. Portia me viste con una malla negra de cuerpo entero y unas botas muy glamurosas, pero nada para nada prácticas, aunque caminar con ellas no es tan difícil como había imaginado. Ella saca algo de un jarrón y lo pone en mi cabello, se siente como gloop, pero lo usa para alisar mi cabello y darle forma según cómo a ella le parezca más conveniente. Para finalizar, pone un tocado para asentar mi cabello. Aparentemente, ella y Cinna, estaban planeando encender el fuego artificial cuando estemos en las carrozas.

Portia y el equipo conversan emocionados mientras vamos a reunirnos con Katniss y Cinna. La vestimenta de Katniss es igual a la mía, solo que tiene un toque femenino. Sus ojos me recorren brevemente— o quizás solo a mi atuendo, no estoy seguro. Cinna, el estilista de piel morena, es mucho más calmado que el resto de la gente del Capitolio que nos rodea, ojalá me hubiese tocado tratar con él en vez de la conversadora mujer que está a mi lado. Portia me guía hacia nuestra carroza y Cinna hace que Katniss avance, así que estamos uno al lado del otro en el vehículo, pero los estilistas aún revolotean alrededor nuestro viendo nuestra postura y la posición de las capas alrededor y detrás de nuestros cuerpos.

Las capas están demasiado cerca como para estar cómodos, no importa lo mucho que Portia haya tratado de asegurarme que el fuego no nos hará daño y que probablemente ni lo sintamos. Su voz aguda y extraña no me consuela mucho y me pregunto cuál será la mejor manera de quitarme la capa rápidamente.

— ¿Qué piensas? De fuego, quiero decir— Katniss susurra, mis ojos se dirigen hacia donde está ella. No la han cargado de maquillaje y me encuentro agradecido por eso porque aún luce como Katniss… hermosa.

—Te arrancaré la capa si tú me arrancas la mía— le respondo, entre dientes, para que los estilistas no nos escuchen.

—Trato hecho— responde, lo que hace que una sonrisa aparezca en mis labios brevemente—. Sé que le prometimos a Haymitch que haría todo los que nos dijeran, pero creo que no tuvo en cuenta este detalle.

— Por cierto, ¿dónde está?—pregunto al percatarme de su ausencia—. ¿No se supone que tiene que protegernos de este tipo de cosas?

—Con todo ese alcohol adentro, no creo que sea buena idea tenerlo cerca cuando ardamos— dice ella y su comentario es tan gracioso, tan fuera de lugar tomando en cuenta nuestra situación, que no puedo evitar reírme. Y Katniss está riendo conmigo, y a pesar de que nuestra risa esté teñida con los nervios, el momento es tan agradable que decido guardarlo en mi memoria. Especialmente la cara que Katniss pone cuando ríe, la sonrisa en sus labios que ilumina su rostro en una manera favorecedora.

El pequeño momento de felicidad es interrumpido por la música de apertura, a todo volumen para que pueda ser oída por todo el Capitolio y sea imposible no escucharla. Solo tenemos que soportar veinte minutos en los ojos del Capitolio antes de ser confinados en el Centro de Entrenamiento, pero tenemos que impresionar a las personas en esos veinte minutos. Este quizá sea la mayor oportunidad para impresionar a las personas ricas de la ciudad, quienes nos podrían patrocinar en la arena.

Apenas me percato de los otros tributos, pero hay gran cantidad de aplausos y gritos de la multitud, especialmente para el primer distrito, quienes sin duda brillan en todo tipo de joyas. Poco después Cinna da un paso hacia nosotros y me percato de que el distrito 11 acaba de salir, todo mi cuerpo se tensa mientras veo la antorcha de reojo. Él está encendiendo nuestras capas.

Katniss deja escapar un pequeño jadeo y yo estoy preparado para arrancar la capa de la espalda de Katniss. Sin embargo, no hay un calor abrasador, mis brazos no se están quemando y mi cabello no está chamuscado; solo hay un pequeño cosquilleo.

Cinna suspira de alivio y sonríe para sí mismo.

—Funciona— dice con gusto.

No estoy seguro acerca de cómo me siento por el hecho de que haya dudado de esto. Coloca una mano bajo la barbilla de Katniss y hace que levante un poco la cara, no puedo evitar que una chispa de celos me recorra el cuerpo.

—Recuerda, la cabeza alta. Sonríe. ¡Te van a adorar!

Creo que la última parte es más para Katniss que para ambos y me doy cuenta de lo amargo que sueno en mi cabeza. ¿Qué rayos me pasa?

Cinna salta del carro, pero voltea antes de irse, gritando algo hacia nosotros por debajo de la música, haciendo gestos con las manos. ¿Qué quiere decir? Entonces me doy cuenta de que está apuntando a nuestras manos, pero ¿quiere decir lo que creo? Luego Katniss me mira, sus ojos se detienen en mi cara un instante más de lo habitual. Es ese momento cuando miro a ella, las llamas falsas iluminando su cara y haciéndola más hermosa de lo que nunca ha estado antes. Katniss, la chica en llamas.

—Creo que ha dicho que nos cojamos de la mano— yo le digo, aunque no estoy totalmente seguro de que es lo que quiere, pero es sin duda lo que quiero así que tomo su mano con la mía y los dos estamos mirando a Cinna. Él asiente con la cabeza, entusiasmado, y pone un pulgar hacia arriba. Luego avanzamos al centro de la ciudad.

La gente se alarmó al principio, hasta que se dan cuenta de que el fuego es una parte de nuestro show , y luego enloquecen, repitiendo nuestro Distrito y de repente estoy muy al tanto de todos los ojos fijos en el carro del Distrito 12. El agarre Katniss en mi mano se aprieta un poco, pero no me importa, porque me siento como que podría empezar a aplastar la mano con el fin de sostenerme. Hay pantallas de televisión por todos lados así que puedo ver cómo estamos a los ojos de todos los del Capitolio. Las llamas iluminan nuestros rostros de una manera casi tenebrosa y es como si hubiera un rastro de fuego detrás de nosotros. Tengo que admitir que nos vemos atractivos, más atractivos de lo que cualquiera de nosotros alguna vez ha estado. Sin embargo, todavía nos vemos un poco como nosotros. No puedo quitar mis ojos de Katniss en las pantallas.

Me doy cuenta de que tengo una cara seria y me obligo a poner mi más deslumbrante sonrisa, Katniss hace lo mismo. Elevamos nuestras cabezas y sonreímos a la multitud, saludando en todas direcciones, y parece que nos quieren. Es realmente abrumador, todas las sonrisas y aplausos, nos colman de flores de colores y me doy cuenta de que no están gritando nuestro Distrito, si no nuestros nombres. Es estimulante y no puedo evitar que una sonrisa forzada se convierta en una verdadera sonrisa, saludando con entusiasmo con la mano libre mientras me aferro a Katniss con la otra.

Cuando estamos en el Círculo de la ciudad me doy cuenta de Katniss baja su mirada y siento su mano soltando la mía, lo que me asusta un poco, su mano parece ser lo único que me mantiene conectado a tierra.

—No, no me sueltes—le digo, volviendo la mirada en sus ojos grises—.Por favor, puede que me caiga de esta cosa.

—Está bien—ella está de acuerdo, para mi alivio.

Los carros están llegando a su parada en el círculo y la música se está acabando, el presidente Snow nos da la bienvenida tradicional de los Juegos del Hambre - que no dura mucho tiempo y el carro está en movimiento otra vez.

Estamos por fin en el Centro de Formación, pero no hay mucho tiempo para relajarse ya que los equipos de preparación vienen instantánea hacia nosotros.

* * *

><p><strong>Si todo sale de acuerdo a la previsto, el jueves hay cap.<strong>

**-Sammy**


End file.
